The PSC Jolly Chu - Issue 1
by Jack Stephens
Summary: A series about a Pokemon space voyage... Funny!


Note: Pokemon, Pikachu, and other pokemon (from 1-151) belong to Nintendo. All other characters are mine!!! 

Another Note: Contains some language and violence (especially Pikachu deaths). DO NOT read if these offend you! 

Final Note: The PSC Jolly Chu comes in small, easy-to-read episodes. There are 4 episodes in each one. 

Finally... the PSC Jolly Chu! 

Episode 1! 

From the Journal of Rich Binks: 

Stardate: ummm, Monday. 

Pikachu and I lifted off. We know we left the others behind, but I know we can do it. We've been attacked by pokemon known as TIE fighters, but we can't catch them. The instruction manual said nothing about how to use our catcher beam! 

The next day... I think that's Thursday 

We've visited many planets, among them Hoth and Endor. However, all pokemon, like tauntauns and ewoks, have all avoided every attempt to catch them. They're quite clever. Pikachu and I are more cleverer, though... we will catch them... all of them!!! 

Ummm... I don't know what day this is 

Major system problem! Our screen only shows "Game Over"... all of our attempts to fix this have resulted in a blank screen! I think it's all over for us brave heroes... wait... Professor Lightfire is here to save us! Alright! 

Captain's Log 

T - 48 hrs. Rich and Pikachu have been playing a Star Wars video game for days... no idea what's wrong with them. They're morons, and I don't need them yet. 2 days til lift-off! T - 24 hrs. Initial system check shows a couple of bugs, all caused by Hyper. Evil piece of scum. At least I know where he's at, though... T - 12 hrs. Systems are up and running! The mission's gonna be a go. We're just waiting for countdown. And Rich. And Pikachu. T - 1 hr. I have to go find them... we need Rich to do something (which automatically means it's gonna be screwed up). Why do we have them??? T - 1 min. Well, I found them. Rich made it onboard just in time. Not so for Pikachu... he's Pikashes now that he was burnt to a crisp on the launch pad. He's gone to a better... no, he's probably rotting in Pokemon Hell. We need a replacement! T + 1 min. Successful launch! That'll probably be the only successful thing about this journey, but we did it! 

And that's the end of episode 1... but wait... you get 4 episodes in 1! Keep reading! 

Episode 2 

"Yippee! We're flying!" "Shut up Rich. Hyper, Flamster, and I have some stuff to do to keep it flying. Don't bother us, or we'll crash and make sure you die. Painfully. Wait a sec, is that another Pikachu?" "Yeah! He's my new best friend." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Captain's Log 

Well, all systems are now online, and we're ready to explore the universe, capture new pokemon, and pray Rich and Pikachu don't do something too stupid. Wait... I just saw a Mew! Just have to fire the capture beam and.... no!!!! Pikachu shorted it out! HEY MORON, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THUNDERSHOCK THE EQUIPMENT! I'm gonna have to go fix it... I hate that stupid rat!!! Rich is gonna need another new best friend soon... 

Flamster's Diary (I gotta do something when I'm trapped inside the stupid pokeball!) Well, we're on our journey. It's been fun so far, but how can it last? Two complete idiots and an evil hamster make up most of our crew! I'm surprised our ship hasn't exploded.... wait, part of it just did! 

Captain's Log 

Once again, we saw Mew. Luckily, Pikachu was in his room when he thundershocked. Not for him though. Somebody left some volatile chemicals in his quarters (alright, Hyper!) and then there was a large boom noise... We still couldn't catch Mew. Rich "fixed" the beam, so instead of getting Mew, it caught Rich. I think I'll just leave him in the ball... 

From the Journal of Rich Binks 

I've been transported to a small, dark world. I believe the aliens have chosen me and are testing me by cramping me up like this. I'm gonna pass, cuz I'm RICH BINKS, space traveler extraor... something like that. And finally... I've been released! It must have been years I spent in there! 

Captain's Log 

Hyper's truly evil.... he let Rich out. I only had a few minutes of peace before he released the living hell! WHY MUST HE DO THIS TO ME??? I'm gonna have to kick some hamster ass for this!!!!! Maybe I'll beathim over the head with a pokeball too...We've found a new planet now. It's highly charged with electricity. No people. Lots of pokemon. ETA: 1900 hours. We hope to land and catch new kinds of pokemon, as well as get rid of Rich. One last note... there's a screwed-up ship that's been following us.... 

The End of Episode 2... and time for the third episode! 

Episode 3 

Captain's Log 

TOUCHDOWN! No, Rich.... I'm not playing baseball... we've landed on a planet. Why don't you go outside and play in the high-voltage electricity?Now that he's gone, I can get back to my log. We've landed on the planet Khrishu, which I named after a little-known Pokegod of electricity. We think that there's around 20 new kinds of pokemon as well as stronger kinds of known pokemon. Hyper's exploring the planet... he wants to build an army to conquer the universe. Rich's back, and he has something... yellow... no! please, please... don't let this be happening! Not another one of those... things... NOOOO!!!!! IT'S A PIKACHU!!! 

Hyper's Evil Plan to Conquer the Universe A book-in-progress about my life and my rise to fame as Universal Dictator 

Our landing on Khrishu works perfectly with my plan. I'm certain that I will find pokemon who will help build my army, including Psyveon, a psychic mutation of Eevee. This is the first step towards my ultimate goal! ::evil laugh:: I, the most intelligent being ever, will conquer the world! Ok, maybe Psyveon's smarter than me. Now... for an extra special feature! 

Our Encounter with Team Rocket A thingy by Flamster the Hamster 

It was a peaceful day onboard the Jolly Chu. Rich and Pikachu were doing stupid things outside. Hyper was researching the planet, and Lightfire was catching pokemon and studying them. But then, they showed up... ::Team Rocket Music:: "Prepare for trouble," said the girl. "Ummm... I forgot what I was supposed to say..." responded the obviously stupid guy. The little Nidoran girl started speaking. "It doesn't matter. That motto's stupid. Let's just introduce ourselves like normal people." Lightfire was shocked. "A talking pokemon?" "Yeah, all Nidorans talk. I'm Nico, and the humans are Maddy and Ryan." "Pleased to meet you. Now, why are you here?" "To steal your pokemon and your ship." "We need our ship, but you can have Pikachu and Hyper..." "No, we need the ship. Ours blew up." Hyper had just walked in. "So that's were my missile plans went!" Maddy began speaking. "Ryan really screwed that one up! Oh well, let's get to the battling. This is boring." Nico stepped up to battle the challenger, Pikachu... that thing is stupider than I thought. Who would win, though??? No contest. Pikachu was literally killed when Nico impaled him with his horn. He threw off the dead body, then awaited the next challenger. Hyper stepped up. One PsykikBolt, and Nico was stiff. He touched him, and he fell over fainted. Maddy screamed in protest. "We're not supposed to lose! We're the bad guys! And how are we gonna get off this planet?" Hyper came out of his room with a missile. "Bye-bye!" As they went off to a far-off planet to explode, Ryan started, "Looks like..." But Maddy smacked him over the head before he could finish. They began to celebrate their victory over the Rockets when Rich walked in. "Guess what? I caught another Pikachu!!!" Party over. 

And so is this episode! But wait, there's still ONE more for your reading pleasure... 

Episode 4 

Captain's Log 

After defeating Team Rocket, I checked out Hyper's report on the planet. According to the report, Pikachus are in abundance on this planet (scary, huh?), as well as a few Raichus and Electabuzzes. There were also 14 new types of Pokemon that he captured. A bunch of cool ones, like the electric shark. But the Pikachus scare me... I wanna get off this planet ASAP. 

From the Journal of Rich Binks 

I like this place! Me and Idiot (that's what the Prof nicknamed my Pikachu) have been playing games with a lot of other Pikachus! Let's see... 1, 4, 25, 15, 36 million, 3... I can't count 'em all! The weather is so nice outside. Lots and lots of lightning!!! I just love this planet. Hey! The ship's leaving without me! And Idiot just got killed by the jet engine exhaust! 

Captain's Log 

Hyper tried to take off without Rich, but Flamster saved the day (yeah right). Rich has to recover from the third-degree burns from playing on the lightning-charged planet (how stupid do you get?), so he and his new moron, er, Pikachu, are in their room right now. Good thing... they could've messed up catching Starchan. He's a new pokemon that we found... fighting and space types. He punched right through the ball when we caught him. It's time to test him in battle. Pikachu will make a good punching bag... 

1 on 1 Match between Starchan and Pikachu (as announced by Flamster) 

Today's match, folks, is between Starchan and Pikachu! Let the fight begin!Starchan begins the fight with his Ultra Punch attack. Pikachu's head comes flying off, and we have a winner! It's Starchan over Pikachu with a one-shot death! 

Captain's Log 

Talk about a quick match. This Starchan's got skill. And that's a new record... two Pikachus killed in one day! Anyway, time to really check this thing's power. Let's see how it does against Psyveon. 

Another 1 on 1 Match! 

Alright... we've got a good match here tonite! The newcomer Starchan's gonna take on Psyveon. Let the fight begin! Oooo... Psyveon starts off with a Psykik Bolt that sends Starchan reeling backwards. But he's not out of it yet! He uses his Sleepy Time attack... Psyveon's feeling that one. And... Psyveon is out for a nap! Starchan has an excellent opportunity... he comes out with a Magic Punch! It's super effective?!? And Psyveon is out cold! Our winner is Starchan! 

Captain's Log 

Ouch! That's a nice set of moves. Sleepy Time leaves the defender sleeping and vulnerable, while Magic Punch and Ultra Punch rack up damage. This guy is a great addition to our Pokemon arsenal. Anyway, Rich has recovered pretty quickly... says it's from the pokemon healing facilities. Wait... he's got a pokeball with him, and he's opening it... something yellow... NOT ANOTHER PIKACHU! NOOOOOOOO! 

And thus, we reach the conclusion of PSC Jolly Chu: Issue I. Hope you enjoyed it! Issue #2 should be out soon... and if you liked, or disliked, this story, please give it a rating and add some comments! Thanks for the feedback! 


End file.
